


And a Shave

by absolutelyCancerous (cal1brations)



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Shaving, Slice of Life, cuties for the sake of cuties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 14:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cal1brations/pseuds/absolutelyCancerous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All he wanted was some kisses, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And a Shave

All he wanted was some kisses, really.

But when Soul went in to nuzzle his lips against Maka’s jaw, she squealed, tearing away and slapping a hand over the offended area. Frowned at him, blushing pinker than anything, and rubbed her fingers on  _his_  jaw with a _larger_  frown.

“You’re prickly.”

Soul groans, drops his head back.

“It’s not  _that_  bad—“

“It’s  _bad_ ; I don’t like it!”

“You’re not really gonna make me go shave for—“

“No,” she’s smiling, though, getting up and tugging on his arm patiently. “I’ll do it. Up.”

She’s fucking crazy. She’s had enough of him being too lazy to shave the past few days and this is it, she’s going to take his own razor and  _slit his throat_  and dump his body in the incinerator and brush her hands off like it’s no big deal and—

She’s already dragging him to the bathroom and sitting him down on the toilet seat, oh god.

“I don’t think—“

“I’ve shaved before, Soul,” she retorts with narrowed olive eyes. “You’re fine.”

Not really, though, because she looks a little pissed with him even having  _silently_  doubted her, and now he’s definitely in the middle of the kind of situation in which boyfriends tend to end up with slit throats in the bathtub.

But Maka just wets a washcloths with warm water, kisses his forehead while she smoothes it on his face and everywhere she desires—at least it’s warm, Soul closes his eyes at the feeling. When she’s finished with that much, she sprays the shaving cream (his own AXE-smelling stuff, too, what a darling!) into her cupped palm, lathering before she moves to smooth it on his face, a sensation he finds he rather enjoys.

She’s smiling now as she plucks his razor from the medicine cabinet, turning the water on in the sink to run it under warm water as well. Taps it on the counter before turning to him and tilting his head back a little, so she can slowly begin shaving him.

Soul has to restrain himself to not talk to her or grunt or anything, because although she probably won’t nick him, it’s still very nerve-wracking to have her shaving his face, so close to some vital bits of him he’d prefer to keep in-tact.

But it feels extremely nice, he won’t lie, the way she does it so smoothly, rinsing the razor and coming back to shave him once again, tilting his head this way and that so she can do it correctly. He wishes he could smile and coo (coolly, of course) about what a babe she is, but she begins shaving his cheeks and near his lips, and that would be suicide.

When she finishes, with surprisingly no nicks or even any particularly-sore bits, she takes the washcloth and wets it again with warm water, cleaning off his face and kissing each swell of his cheeks with a little smile.

“There.”

She’s cleaning up her hands and the razor while he dries his face off, and is surprised by how particularly smooth he feels; are all girls masters at shaving, or is it a Maka thing? He doesn’t question it, merely moves to stand behind her and nuzzle his freshly-groomed face into the back of her neck, kissing her wetly there and grinning when she splutters and drops his razor in the sink, clammers to pick it up and slices her finger in the process.

“Sorry,” she mumbles as she places his razor away, running her bleeding finger under the tap while she reaches for a band-aid, “I didn’t expect you—“ blush, handing the band-aid to him over her shoulder, “put it on for me?”

So he does, because she asked so nicely, and gives her finger a kiss when he’s done. Then picks her up over his shoulder, an arm around the backs of her knees and a hand on her ass as he carries her to her bedroom, to plop her down on her bed and nuzzle his delicious-smelling face on hers, down to her incredibly-smooth legs to nuzzle and kiss there, before grinning.

“Let’s see if you enjoy this as much as I did.”

She’s already moaning when his smooth cheek nuzzles into her just-as-smooth inner thigh.


End file.
